


Wedding Date

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala needs a date and she picks Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Date

WEDDING DATE

“Cameron, I need a date.” Vala breezed into his quarters without knocking. 

“Vala, you know I’m not going to date you.” He was pouring himself a coffee, first of the morning. 

“I don’t mean that kind of date. I need someone to go with me to a wedding. You’re it”

“So I’m the cousin?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No. We’re not related.” She grabbed his coffee and took a sip, wrinkled her nose and added a packet of sugar, then tasted it again. 

“Nerds ask their nerdy cousins to go with them to weddings when they don’t have dates.”

She grinned wickedly. “You can be _my_ nerdy cousin then. You’ll need a nice suit. And your coffee is cold.” She handed him the cup, kissed his cheek and left without waiting for an answer. 

He tasted the coffee and made a face. What was he going to do with her? 

~end~


End file.
